<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Picnic by RagingHomo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183916">Picnic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingHomo/pseuds/RagingHomo'>RagingHomo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Be a Family [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Arthur and Merlin are kinda assholes to their kids, Canon Era, Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Domestic Fluff, First Dates, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), In a cute way though, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Other, Parenthood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingHomo/pseuds/RagingHomo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“And just where do you think you’re going so early in the morning?” </p><p>“Training.” </p><p>And that would’ve been a good answer if the King didn’t train the new knights himself and wasn’t their day off.</p><p>“And that’s why you have a picnic basket?”</p><p>“Yes,” the boy thought for a moment. “Er- no."</p><p> </p><p>Adam's first date</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Be a Family [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam was hiding something, that much Arthur knew for sure. When his son bumped into him and Gwaine in the corridor looking like a nervous, sweaty mess with his hands gripping on to something for dear life behind his back, he knew that the boy was probably up to no good. He loved his son with all his heart, but for Gods’ sake he needed to take a pointer or two from his sister when it came to keeping secrets. </p><p>“Adam,” he greeted. </p><p>“Father. Uncle Gwaine.” </p><p>“And just where do you think you’re going so early in the morning?” </p><p>“Training.” </p><p>And that would’ve been a good answer if the King didn’t train the new knights himself and wasn’t their day off.</p><p>“And that’s why you have a picnic basket?”</p><p>“Yes,” the boy thought for a moment. “Er- no. I- We’re going on a ride, some of the other trainees and I- to bond.” </p><p>“I see,” Arthur stated as he grabbed the basket out of the boy's hands and held it above his head, examining the contents. His son jumped up to snatch it back, but to no avail. At fifteen, he was still a growing boy and wasn’t nearly as tall as his father. His Uncle Gwaine was no help either. He just stood there and laughed at his misfortune while he watched the boy’s face heat up. </p><p>“Let’s see here… we got breakfast pies, biscuits- only enough for two people though. That’s weird, seeing as we have almost 15 recruits. Oh, and flowers! Interesting choice for a day out with the trainees, wouldn’t you say, Gwaine?”</p><p>“Well, he did say they were bonding. This sounds like one hell of a bond,” Gwaine joked, earning a glare from the young prince. </p><p>“You’re right. And who are we to judge what goes on between the newbies?”</p><p>He didn’t think it was possible, but Adam turned an even deeper shade of red. “Okay, fine! I’m going with a girl, okay?” </p><p>Gwaine pretended to be shocked. “A girl? Well that changes everything, then. A piece of advice when dealing with wome-” </p><p>“<i> Never </i> listen to your Uncle Gwaine when it comes to courting,” Arthur cut him off. He trusted Gwaine with his life, but certainly not with his kids. The man was over forty and still acted like a twenty five year old. </p><p>“Hey!” The knight protested. </p><p>“Look, just please don’t tell anyone. Especially not dad.” Arthur considered it for a moment. He understood why Adam didn’t want Merlin to know. It was one of his husband’s greatest pleasures in life to tease and embarrass their children to no end. It was how he showed affection. The first time Eliza had brought a boy to dine with them was a disaster, between Arthur’s glares and Merlin’s embarrassing stories from her youth, they had almost driven the boy off. </p><p>“Alright. I will keep your secret...” the boy relaxed visibly. “For a price, that is,” Arthur grinned evilly as he took the biscuits out of the picnic basket and handed it back to his son. </p><p>The boy was about to run off when his father grabbed him by the shoulder. “And Adam, if I hear so much as a rumor of ungentlemanly behavior from you, exile will seem like a pleasant alternative to whatever Merlin and I come up with,” he warned and his son gulped. He didn’t want their kids to be afraid of them, but in situations like this, a healthy fear of his parents certainly couldn’t hurt. </p><p>“Yes, sir.” </p><p>“Have fun,” he dismissed the boy who all but ran down the corridor, no doubt late due to their little conversation. </p><p>Gwaine laughed heartily, “Ahh, to be young and in love,” Arthur just rolled his eyes and made his way towards the round table meeting that he and Gwaine were now going to be late to. </p><p>+++<br/>
It was one of the best days of Adam’s young life. He and Lady Cecilia just clicked, he couldn’t really explain it. He came to dinner that night completely giddy, that was until Merlin looked over to him and asked “So… who’s the lucky lady?”  </p><p>Adam nearly spit out his soup at his dad’s question. Then turned to glare at his father. “You promised!” </p><p>“I lied!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>